No es un Monstruo
by Haos -jaiva- Albastru Nebunie
Summary: Fic para el reto "Rompiendo el Canon" Sherry y Chris van a investigar a un laboratorio abandonado, donde descubren al mercenario zombi de Umbrella: Nemesis. Chris intenta hacer que Sherry entre en razón mientras ella trata de convencerlo de que aún hay algo de humanidad en el monstruo.


**Hola gente, hoy les traigo este fic que hice para el reto "Rompiendo el Canon" de el foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror, espero que lo disfruten.****

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>No es un Monstruo.<span>_**

El escalofriante sonido de una pesada puerta de acero abriéndose lentamente rompió el silencio del oscuro laboratorio abandonado, cadáveres caminantes caminaban con torpeza entre las paredes humedecidas con sangre, esperando encontrar cualquier cosa viva para matar y devorar, aunque tal vez no precisamente en ese orden.

"_Bang! Bang! Bang!" _algunos disparos y los zombis cayeron muertos, otra vez. Sherry Birkin, de 27 años, agente especial del gobierno y Chris Redfield, de 40 años, miembro de la alianza mundial contra el bioterrorismo, habían sido enviados a investigar el laboratorio.

-Pues parece que llegamos tarde.- Dijo Chris. -Todos aquí son zombis, y parece que este lugar lleva meses sin funcionar.

-Pues apresurémonos, cuando antes salgamos de aquí mejor, no aguanto este olor.- Le dijo su compañera.

Se abrieron paso por el laboratorio, buscando datos sobre alguna nueva arma bio-orgánica o de algún nuevo virus que los científicos estuviesen creando, pero por más que buscaban, no hallaron nada nuevo.

-Nada!- Exclamó Sherry en un suspiro. -Chris, perdemos el tiempo.

Chris no la escuchó y pasó a la siguiente sala, Sherry suspiró y fue tras el; ella notaba que Chris estaba muy serio, no sabía si algo le preocupaba o si simplemente él era así, la verdad, Sherry solo quería conocer mejor a Chris, era el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga y prácticamente no se conocían.

-Y cómo está Claire?- Preguntó Sherry, intentando romper el hielo.

-Está bien.- Respondió Chris.

-Me dijo que han estado discutiendo últimamente.

-Ella quiere luchar, trabajar en campo, matar zombis y esas cosas. Yo solo quiero que esté a salvo, que continúe informando a la gente, organizando protestas y campañas en contra de estos científicos locos; he logrado detenerla de salir a pelear con monstruos, por ahora al menos.

Chris encontró la caja de fusibles y comenzó a reparalo, mientras Sherry lo esperaba sentada en una mesa.

-Y... Jill?- Preguntó algo nerviosa la joven.

-¿Por qué?- Respondió Chris.

-Solo quiero hablar de algo, eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga, somos casi familiares y yo no sé nada sobre ti.

El agente de la BSAA suspiró antes de hablar.

-Hemos estado peleando bastante, quiere ser madre, Sabes?- Confesó Chris.

-Creí que no podría tener hijos después de los experimentos que le hicieron en África

-No puede, quiere adoptar.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

-Es malo, hay gente muriendo a manos de lunáticos y sus monstruos, Jill a peleado y vencido a los monstruos más fuertes y a desmantelado casi tantos laboratorios clandestinos como yo, si se convierte en madre ya no podrá luchar, y ella es demasiado importante en esta guerra.

Sherry se quedó pensando durante unos instantes.

-Yo creo qué...

Las luces se encendieron iluminando todo el lugar, un gran abrigo negro llamó la atención de Sherry, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_-Flashback-_

_15 años antes, Sherry, con apenas 12 años, se movía por las calles de Raccoon City, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no atraer a los zombis, dirigiéndose al departamento de policía de la ciudad, mas un monstruo rojo con el cerebro a la vista, sin ojos y con garras y lengua muy largas se dejó caer frente a ella, la pequeña se paralizó por el susto, sin saber qué hacer, creyó que había llegado su hora, el monstruo, se inclinó hacia atrás, aprontándose a saltar sobre la joven Sherry "...STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!..." Unas leves vibraciones en el piso, que se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes ahuyentaron al monstruo, Sherry también se asustó, así que corrió a ocultarse tras unos botes de basura, cuando se sentía algo más segura vio a la criatura cuyos pasos hacían vibrar el suelo, la pequeña, lejos de asustarse, sintió curiosidad por el monstruo, era una especie de zombi mutante, de más de dos metros de altura, tenía un solo ojo y una gran cicatriz cubriendo el otro, llevaba consigo una bazuca y sonreía extrañamente, dejando ver sus blancos, grandes y brillantes dientes, entre los gruñidos provenientes del monstruo, Sherry logró distinguir una palabra: "¡STAAARRRSSS!"; y lo repetía mientras se alejaba._

_-Fin del flashback- _

-Bien, parece que sí hay una arma bio-orgánica aquí después de todo.- Dijo Sherry.

-¿Qué encontraste?- Le preguntó su compañero.

-Esta gabardina es demasiado grande para ser de algún trabajador.

-Buen trabajo, ¿alguna idea de quién pudiese ser el dueño?

Sherry titubeó, sabía de quien se trataba, pero por alguna razón, no sabía si decírcelo a Chris.

-No estoy segura, solo sigamos buscando.

Siguieron explorando el laboratorio, acabando con todo zombi que se encontrara en su camino; al cabo de un rato llegaron a un gran y oscuro salón, encendieron las luces, habían varias computadoras viejas, dos personas ya destrozadas por los zombis en el suelo y al medio de todo un gran tubo de vidrio con un gran zombi mutante durmiendo adentro, era el mismo que Sherry había visto en Raccoon City.

-Es un Tyrant.- Dijo Chris sin quitar la vista del monstruo.

Sherry volteó la vista hacia Chris -¿"Tyrant"?

-La Corporación Umbrella realizó experimentos en seres humanos durante años, quienes no morían por toda la basura que les inyectaban eran convertidos en monstruos usando distintos virus para hacerlos mutar, y éste se parece mucho al que acechaba a Jill en Raccoon City.

-¿Ya lo habías visto?- Le preguntó Sherry.

-No, pero calza con el "Nemesis" descrito por Jill.

-¿No hay forma de volverlos humanos de nuevo?

-No, tienen el mismo virus de los zombis, son muertos resucitados, no hay nada que se pueda hacer por ellos.

Chris observó a Sherry, la forma en que la agente miraba al monstruo, parecía sentir compasión por él.

-¿Por qué intentaste ocultarlo?- Preguntó Chris, Sherry solo lo miró, como si no entendiera la pregunta. -Allá atrás, noté la cara que pusiste cuando encontraste la chaqueta de esa cosa, y cuando te pregunté titubeaste y evadiste la pregunta.

Sherry se quedó mirando a su compañero, sin saber qué responder, estaba de verdad nerviosa, era la primera vez que le asignaban una misión con Chris, el hermano mayor de la mujer que la salvó en Raccoon City 12 años atrás, Sherry solo quería llegar a conocer mejor a Chris, lo último que quería era pelear con él.

Chris notó el nerviosismo de su compañera, se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Oye, tranquila, no estoy enojado contigo.- Dijo Chris con una sonrisa amable, Sherry le sonrió de vuelta.

_-Flashback-_

_Raccoon City, 1998, la pequeña Sherry se oculta de los zombis y demás criaturas en un mini super, buscaba por todas partes algo que comer, registrando todo el lugar, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, nada, las personas, enmedio del caos provocado por los zombis, saquearon todo el lugar; Sherry se tocaba el estómago, le dolía, estaba débil, sabía que si no comía algo, moriría de hambre; encontró algunas lata de durazno en conserva en la parte más alta de una repisa, saltó para alcanzarlas, pero la repisa se desprendió, la pequeña calló sobre su espalda, golpeándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, dejando salir un sonoro alarido, las latas cayeron y rodaron por el piso. Se levantó para buscar las latas, mas el característico "¡STARRRSSS!" del monstruo que encontró hace rato la hizo salir corriendo a esconderse debajo de un mueble, recostada boca abajo, cubrió su boca con su mano para ahogar el sonido de su acelerada respiración; podía ver muy bien los grandes pies del monstruo recorrer el lugar, hasta detenerse, justo delante de Sherry, ella estaba segura de que el monstruo la había descubierto y que la mataría, indescriptible fue el alivio que sintió cuando la bestia simplemente siguió su camino y se alejó del lugar, la pequeña salió de su improvisado escondite, feliz de seguir con vida, aunque no fuera por mucho, el hambre la estaba matando, volteó a mirar sobre el mueble donde se escondió, no supo qué pensar, aunque en ese momento no le importó, había sido salvada aunque no entendía el por qué; sobre el mueble estaban las latas que había perdido, abiertas y listas para comer.  
><em>

_-Fin del flashback-_

-Sherry, los mercenarios mutantes de Umbrella no son personas, y no ayudan a la gente, lo único que hacen es destruir.- Decía Chris.

-No me imaginé lo que pasó hace 15 años.- Sherry volteó a mirar a la criatura. -Tal vez fue un error de los científicos, tal vez fue una falla de los virus, no sé en realidad lo que pasó, pero hay algo que sí sé, él es, aunque sea en una pequeña parte, humano.

Chris suspiró, no sabía qué pensar.

-Bien, lo dejaremos... por ahora; mientras tanto busquemos si hay más.

Sherry obedeció en silencio y siguió a Chris. Avanzaron, avanzaron y avanzaron sin encontrar nada más que restos humanos y cadáveres caminantes.

-...Y, suponiendo que es humano.- Comenzó a hablar Chris. -¿Qué vendría para él? Habrá cazadores tras él, organizaciones que querrán usarlo como arma, nadie confiará en el, estará aislado del mundo, odiará a los humanos, monstruo o no, debemos matarlo ahora que podemos.

-A él no le pasará eso- Replicó Sherry.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-¿Recuerdas lo que Jill decía de los monstruos: "Los más peligrosos son los que no parecen monstruos, los que no notas aunque los tengas justo enfrente, los que no levantan sospechas, los que se ven como humanos"?

-¿Y eso qué?

-Es una regla que corre para ambos lados.- Explica Sherry. -¿Quién puede ser más humano que el que aún después de ser víctima y testigo de lo peor de la humanidad, sigue mostrando empatía y compasión por otro ser humano?

Chris se quedó pensando, más un ruido lo interrumpió, ambos voltearon a mirar, era un Licker, pero no venía solo, había docenas más; Chris y Sherry salieron corriendo del lugar y los Lickers iban tras ellos.

-Lo que faltaba: Lickers.- Exclamó Chris sin dejar de correr.

-Son demasiados y no tenemos suficiente munición, jamás saldremos vivos de aquí, no sin ayuda por lo menos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Debemos despertar a Nemesis.

-!¿Perdiste la cabeza?¡

Siguieron corriendo, con los Lickers siguiéndolos de cerca, llegaron donde estaba Nemesis, Chris cerró la puerta y comenzó a poner objetos tras esta para evitar el avancede los monstruos; Sherry desenfundó su pistola y apuntó al Tyrant.

-¡Sherry, NO!- Gritó Chris, pero fue muy tarde, la joven descargó tres balas en el tubo de vidrio, haciéndolo estallar, el agua se derramó por toda la habitación y Nemesis se derrumbó en el piso, quedando inmóvil. La puerta comenzaba a ceder en lo que Nemesis se ponía de pie, el gran zombi sonriente solo se quedo parado mirando a Sherry y a Chris. _"STAAARRRSSS!" _Gruñó el monstruo al recordar a Chris Redfield.

-!Mierda¡- Exclamó Chris, él y Sherry salieron corriendo del lugar, los Lickers destrozaron la puerta y fueron por los agentes, ignorando al gran monstruo que estaba parado frente a ellos.

Chris Redfield y Sherry Birkin corrían y disparaban a los Lickers, lograron salir del laboratorio, mas se quedaron sin balas, y los monstruos aún seguían viniendo, el más cercano se acercaba lentamente y saltó hacia ellos, pero justo antes de llegar fue aplastado por un tentáculo proveniente de la oscuridad de dentro del laboratorio, muriendo instantáneamente, el tentáculo volvió a la oscuridad, arrastrando consigo a todos los Lickers, Nemesis salió caminando del laboratorio, el monstruo los había salvado.

-Chris, Sherry ¿me copian?- Dijo una voz desde el radio de Chris.

-Estamos bien, hemos terminado.- Respondió Chris.

-¿Encontraron algo?- Preguntó la voz.

Chris miró a Sherry, quien lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, presionó el botón y habló.

-Negativo, solo zombis y lickers, envíen un equipo de contención para deshacernos de ellos de una maldita vez.

Sherry le sonrió y volteó a ver a Nemesis, él la miró también, se llevó la mano a la cara y palpó la gran cicatriz de su cara con los dedos, Sherry imitó sus movimientos.

_-Flashback-_

_15 años antes, Sherry sobrevivía el apocalipsis zombi que devoraba a la ciudad escondida en los pisos subterráneos del Departamento de policía de Raccoon City, escuchando griteríos y balaceras a diario, ella intentaba hacer que no escuchaba nada, y siempre evitaba subir mas que solamente para buscar comida; pero un suspiro gutural, que ya reconocía la hizo subir, el monstruo que la había ayudado en el mini super yacía durmiendo en el piso Sherry dedujo que habría sido herido por los policías y sin hacer caso de su instinto, ella se acercó a hablarle._

_-No sé si me puedas escuchar, pero gracias por ayudarme antes, sé que dentro de ti hay un humano.- Puso su mano sobre la cicatriz del monstruo. - ¿Sabes algo? Una herida puede dejar de doler, pero jamás sanará completamente si no la abres y sacas la bala primero.- la pequeña se puso de pie. -Solo es algo para que pienses.- Y se marchó del lugar._

_-Fin del flashback-_

Nemesis comenzó a alejarse caminando lentamente.

-¿Adónde vas?- Preguntó Sherry, el monstruo se detuvo sin mirar atrás.

-¡STAAARRRSSS!- Dijo el gran zombi, y se alejó caminando.

Los agentes se alejaron del lugar también, acercándose a la zona de extracción.

-Aún no me puedo creer que hayas hecho confiar en un monstruo.- Dijo Chris.

-No es un monstruo.

-¿Y qué crees que va a hacer ahora?

-Me gustaría pensar que nos ayudará en la guerra contra el bioterrorismo, pero, honestamente, solo espero que encuentre algo de paz.

**_Fin._**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno gente eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer, saludos!<strong>


End file.
